Liore Sunstorm
Basic Info Liore Sunstorm is a Blood Elf Hunter on the Shadow Council server in World of Warcraft. He is relatively well-known around the kingdoms, but usually remembered as the "sidekick" to his much more famous counterpart, Iloam Blacksong. He is the half-brother of Tylien Sunstorm and cousin by marriage to Xannivard Ral'Kas. Liore specializes in sniping, survival tactics, long-distance unmounted travel, "Dungeon Diving" and Horseback riding. Contrary to his fellow Sin'dorei, Liore is considered muscular and sometimes even "beefy." He is extremely athletic, and enjoys anything that results in a good time, which can vary from a good meal, to a barfight, to slaying a Frostwyrm. Due to his constant "on the move" lifestyle and skill with mounted travel, he is often employed as a messenger, usually delivering packages across faction lines. Liore is a skilled engineer and is often seen with some sort of device on his person. Liore has identified himself as a neutral party in more domestic issues, but has been seen to be extremely patriotic when it comes to protecting Silvermoon and the Horde when it becomes militaristic. Liore is captain of his own barely legal zeppelin, The Smarmy Sprocket, which he uses to transport goods, mostly ore and metal and more often than not, great treasures. One striking part of Liore is his right arm. It appears to be entirely mechanical when it is seen, but has lately been cloaked after an attack for the precious metals in the machinery of his limb. Sunstorm House Liore was born into the lower house of the semi-noble Sunstorm family. He is one of two surviving members that still bear the Sunstorm name, the other being his father, Balinius Sunstorm. His father is a Lieutenant in the Paladin rankings of Quel'thalas, currently stationed at the Sanctum of the Sun in Shadowmoon Valley. Liore never really got to spend time with his father as his duties to the Order kept him away. Liore's mother was Garetha Sunstorm, a former Mage in service to Grand Magister Rommath before her mana addiction had turned her nearly completely wretched. While Balinius was away, Garetha would often indulge herself in fine trinkets of power and leave a young Liore to care for their large home, after she had fired the staff in order to keep more gold to fuel her habit. She was often verbally and physically abusive to her only child, and had more then once smashed vases over his head. When Liore received a falcon for his birthday from his father, Garetha became jealous and killed the falcon in front of Liore in retribution for being "ungrateful" to her. Not long after, Liore met another Noble boy, Mortair Dawnleaf. The two became fast friends as Mortair helped Liore become more confident, and helped Liore escape his mother's unyielding wrath by allowing him to move in with his family. Garetha's waste of her skills was a black eye on the entirety of the Sunstorm name, and while the Dawnleafs accepted and cared for Liore, they often disregarded his skills as a result of being from "that family." Liore remained with this family until the Scourge attack on Silvermoon. It was in the Dawnleaf's care that he met Mortair's betrothed, Ixinane Stormcren, or as she was known then, Ixinane Rivermourn. After but a few short flirtings and meetings together, Liore and Ixinane became each other's first love. However, it was not meant to be. Ixinane's parents found out about their informal courtship and were outraged, removing the Rivermourn's connection to the Dawnleaf family. Mortair was hardly upset by this, however and managed to spare Liore a noble tonguelashing, and praised Liore on his assertiveness. Mortair later admitted in private to not wishing to be married as he was a well-known ladies' man. By the time Arthas had advanced on Quel'thalas with his army of undead, Liore and Mortair were both young bachelors, living in a cottage on the Rivermourn family's land. The attack left the cottage smoldering in ash, Mortair dead and partially consumed, and Liore with a broken legs and serious burns to his back and scalp. Liore managed to limp to safety on Sunstrider Isle where his burns were healed and his leg was mended. He entered a severe depression at the loss of his one and only friend, and the absolute trauma that he had witnessed. He spent years in a hospital, recovering from his injuries and dealing with his downward spiral in mental state. Before the attack, Liore was known as a shy, polite young man with a high regard for life. After the attack, Liore subconsciously took on a lot of Mortair's traits as a possible attempt to keep his memory alive. This included becoming more outspoken and rowdy, manipulative, and more flirtatious. It was at this time he had become interested in becoming a Ranger, but was refused traditional integration due to his leg injury, which at the time forced him to walk with a limp. Liore instead took on the less professional craft of becoming a Hunter and survivalist.